Many businesses require a flexible system for displaying wares. Such systems typically comprise a flat wall-mounted panel and various accessories which may be detachably affixed to the panel. The accessories may include, for example, shelves, hooks, signs, price tags, dividers rand hangers. Such systems are flexible and allow the business to change the display rapidly by moving and changing the accessories on the wall panel.
In many retail establishments a large proportion of the available wall space is covered with panels for such displays. It is important, therefore, that such display panels be aesthetically pleasing.
One system that is in wide-spread use is slot wall. Accessories for a slot wall system have a mounting end comprising an upwardly projecting flange. Slot wall panels have horizontal slots for receiving the flanges of accessories. The upper lip of the mouth of each slot is undercut. When accessories are mounted to the slot wall panel the flanges sit in the undercut behind the upper lip of the mouth of a slot.
Some disadvantages of the slot wall system are: slot wall panels tend to be heavy; the steps required to produce a slot with an overhanging lip make slot wall panels relatively expensive to manufacture; and, slot wall panels are expensive to install because they generally can be cut only with a saw and, it is difficult to use left over sections of slot-wall panel without leaving unsightly seams.
Geiske et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,897 discloses a slot wall panel having slots adapted to receive flat shelves in addition to standard slot wall accessories. Shelves are retained in the slots in the Geiske et al. panel by a hook and loop fastener. The inner ends of the slots are covered with a hook and loop material such as VELCRO.TM.. A matching strip of hook and loop fastener is affixed to the inner edges of each shelf. When the shelf is placed in the slot the hook and loop fastener on the shelf edge adheres to the hook and loop material in the slot to hold the shelf in place.
Holztrager, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,010 describes another variation of a slot wall panel which has slots adapted for receiving shelving as well as slot wall accessories. In the Holztrager system there is a lip at the lower edge of the mouth of each slot. A shelf is installed in the slot by inserting it in the slot and cantilevering it over the lip. The rear upper edge of the shelf bears against a bearing surface on the top side of the rear of the slot. The shelf is then held in place by friction between the top rear edge of the shelf and the bearing surface. A ridge may be provided on the lower surface of the shelf. The ridge prevents the shelf from being pulled straight out of the slot.
Gambello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,538 discloses a modular wall panel which is compatible with slot wall accessories. Each module comprises a grid-like array of flat sub panels spaced outwardly from a mounting member. A complete slot wall panel can be assembled by affixing a number of modules to a wall. The resulting panel has a grid of intersecting vertical and horizontal channels. The vertical channels play no role in affixing accessories to the panel. The horizontal channels provide generally the functions of slots in a standard slot wall panel.